Together Agian
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: A look into a conversation Jimmy and Annie have after the end of Narco part 2 where they talk about everything that happened and how close they came to losing each other once again. Jimmy/Annie Friendship/Partnership/Possible implied something else.


**_Another Chase fic…I have been meaning to write this since…well the episode aired but never quite got there. Anyway this is just a look at Annie and Jimmy at the end of Narco part 2. I hope you like it._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chase (although NBC doesn't seem to want it so you know…maybe)**_

_**Spoilers: Narco Part 2**_

"Thanks for the ride," Annie told her partner as they pulled into her driveway.

"You're welcome," he told her as he parked the car and turned off the engine. Annie looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, and Jimmy could tell exactly what she was thinking just from that look. "I'm not leaving you alone," he said answering the unasked question, "Not tonight."

"You don't have to do that," she replied with a shake of her head.

"I know that," he replied looking at her, "but I want to."

Annie looked back at him, and she could hear the sincerity in his voice. He wasn't offering out of a sense of duty or purpose, he was offering because he truly wanted to be there for her. In truth she wanted him to be there too.

"What about Natalie?" Annie asked knowing that Jimmy's finance would probably be expecting him to come home.

"I'll call her," Jimmy assured his partner, "but she'll be okay with it. She knows what's going on, and she was worried about you too. She'll understand."

Annie smiled and gave him a small nod. "Alright," she told him, "you call her. I'm going to go take a shower and put on some clean clothes."

-0- -0- -0-

When Annie emerged from her room a half an hour later, she was greeted by Jimmy, who was holding two steaming glasses of hot chocolate. A wide smile spread across her face as she made her way towards him.

"You know how to make a girl feel better," she told him taking one of the mugs from him and leading the way to the living room.

"I try," Jimmy murmured under his breath, but Annie either ignored him or did not hear him because she made no response. Together they walked over to the couch at sat down, and for a few minutes there was a peaceful silence as each of them sipped their hot chocolate. Eventually Jimmy broke the silence. "How are you feeling?" he asked, watching as she looked down at the nearly empty mug clasped tightly in her hands.

"Physically, I'm fine," she replied, "a little bruised and beaten but what else is new?"

Even though he knew what she meant by the last comment, it still made him wince. He hated seeing her harmed in any way, but as she had reminded him on numerous occasions, theirs' was not a line of work you should be in if you could not take a decent beating on a fairly regular basis. "And emotionally?" he asked her gently.

"I'm terrified," she admitted so quietly he could barely hear her, and Jimmy felt his heart break for her. "I really thought I was going to die. I thought they were going to kill me." Her voice was trembling now, and Jimmy knew that she was finally acknowledging all the pain and fear she had been feeling throughout the whole ordeal. Slowly and carefully he reached over and took the mug from her and placed it on the table in front of them. Then he pulled his partner's shaking form into his arms.

Annie did protest. Instead she put her arms around his neck and clung to him like a drowning person would cling to a life raft. Jimmy did not speak; he just held her tightly and stroked her hair gently as she buried her head in his shirt. He could feel the silent tears that were streaming down her face.

The pair stayed that way for several minutes before Annie lifted her head and sat up a little straighter. Jimmy loosened his hold on her but kept one arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders.

"It never gets any less scary," Annie told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"No," he agreed, "It doesn't." However he was not just referring to how Annie was feeling. He was talking about his own feelings. His partner had been kidnapped more than once, but each time still scared him as much as it had the first time. The thought of losing Annie had always scared him and always would. He did not know what he would do without her, which was part of the reason that he would do anything to get her back even if it meant breaking the rules and risking his job.

"I'm right here," she reminded him, as if knowing exactly what he had been thinking.

"I know," he told her, taking her hand in his and weaving their fingers together, "but you scared me there, Boots."

"Sorry about that," she replied looking up at him with a half smile.

"Just don't do it again," he said knowing even as he said it that it was not a promise she would make because it was not a promise she could keep. In their line of work there were no certainties. Except that there would almost certainly be a next time. There was a pause.

"Luke told me that you crossed some lines while you were talking to Cordova and the rest of his people," Annie commented.

"In his eyes and the eyes of the law," Jimmy agreed without a moment of hesitation or a hint of denial, "I did."

"And in your eyes?" she questioned him, and their eyes met.

"I did what I had to," he replied calmly not breaking her gaze, "and I would do it all over again if I had to."

"Okay," she told him. She had only mentioned it in the first place because Luke had seemed so bothered by it. Still she could not really call Jimmy on it because she had done the exact same thing the last time he was kidnapped. Rules ceased to have any real meaning when someone you cared deeply about had been kidnapped and was in danger of being killed.

The two lapsed into silence again, but it was a comforting silence. They were together and right then that was the most important thing to either one of them because despite all the close calls they had experienced together: the pain and the fear never got less real and the thought that they might be separated forever never got less scary.

**_So what did you think? Most of the time when I write this stuff I usually make one character have to pry information out of the other character, but somehow I didn't see it as being that way with Jimmy and Annie. Anyway. Please review._**


End file.
